peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 46
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 46 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992-04/05 *Another in a continuing series of 1990s mixtapes by Peel Mailing List member parkermike81. Tracklisting Part 1 :25 April 1992 :(John explains why he is reluctant to play Gerogerigegege's 'Violence Onanie' and plays another track from the same compilation instead) *Dissecting Table: 'Transfer The Object By The Spirit (Compilation CD-Noise And Junk Omnibus)' (RRRecords) *Baphomet: 'Boiled In Blood (LP-The Dead Shall Inherit)' (Peaceville) :01 May 1992 *Florence: 'A Touch Of Heaven (12"-US Heritage)' (Eevo Lute Musique) *Legendary Stardust Cowboy: 'I Hate CDs (7")' (Norton) (JP: 'A sentiment with which I entirely concur.') *Meathooks: 'Tribute To Geregerigegege (LP-Cambodia Soul Music)' (Scarce) *Half Japanese: 'Tears Stupid Tears (CD-Fire In The Sky)' (Paperhouse) *Ivor Cutler: 'Irk (CD-Jammy Smears)' (Virgin) *Mosquito: 'Down (7")' (ERL) Featuring a locked groove at the end. Peel melds this with the next track.....which also has a locked groove. *Bonzo Dog Band: 'Slush (LP-Let's Make Up And Be Friendly)' (United Artists) :unknown date *Patareni: 'Story Of' *Unknown: 'And One' (Machinery) :09 May 1992 *Circus Lupus: 'Pulp (CD-Super Genius)' (Dischord) *Ed Hall: 'Roger Mexico (LP-Gloryhole)' (Trance Syndicate) *Atrocity: 'Pol Pot (CD-The Art Of Death)' (Metalcore) :unknown date :(JP: 'I need to speak to you briefly about the Bible. Now I'm not a religious man, as regular listeners may have gathered by now, but I do like the language of the King James Version of the Bible, in fact occasionally read it. So I was very pleased to discover that there's a band called Jesus Chrust that actually use Old Testament texts and set them to music, as in this case.') *Jesus Chrust: 'Her Nakedness (LP-I'm Nailed Right In)' (Fudgeworthy) also DW Tape 4 As it is a short track it might have been added to BoP later but maybe not the same play Part 2 :09 May 1992 *Yardstick: 'Post Murder Tension (LP-Self Relaxation For The Insane)' (SMR) *Little Annie: 'I Think Of You (12")' (On-U Sound) :(JP: 'I should have neatly segued into Sheena Easton's "9 To 5" at that juncture, but it's only just occurred to me.') *Sonic Violence: 'Factory (LP-Transfixion)' (Dreamtime) :15 May 1992 *Naked Aggression: 'Revolt (7" EP-Keep Your Eyes Open)' (Broken Rekids) *Syncope: 'Frankie (12"-Vol 1)' (Dance International) *Napalm Death: 'The World Keeps Turning (CD-Utopia Banished)' (Earache) :(JP: 'A very different band these days, but still sounding majestic to me.') *Nights And Days: 'Excuses (7"-Recorded Live Above The Steel Room)' (Rekkids) *Atrocity: 'I Am God I Am Death (CD-The Art Of Death)' (Metalcore) :16 May 1992 *Electro People: 'A Piece Of The Future (12")' (lime Street) *Patareni: 'Obey & Bay (CD-Buka)' (Roots) *Napalm Death: 'Dementia Accessed (CD-Utopia Banished)' (Earache) *Headbutt: 'Fat Elvis (7")' (Pigboy) :22 May 1992 *Accidental Suicide: 'Unknown (LP-Deceased)' (Deaf) :20 June 1992 :(JP: 'I'm going to lose my voice before the end of this programme. I can tell, it's getting deeper and deeper and deeper and more exciting. You're loving it, aren't you, of course you are, and who can blame you for that, goodness knows? By the end of the programme it will have gone, and I've been discussing my cold with tonight's engineer. That's the kind of riveting thing we get up to...I was just wondering, what is snot for? I mean, what is the purpose behind it? Tell me, why is it that my fat little body's given itself over for the past week almost entirely to the generation of snot, and I want to know why?') File ;Name *best of peel vol 46 parts 1&2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:46:21, 00:46:21 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape